


Different Size, Same Spitfire

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Penetration in Two Holes, Kinktober, M/M, Manhandling, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Steve has been shrunk back down to his pre-serum body. Fortunately his boyfriends know just how to keep his mind off things until he can be returned to his regular size.----Kinktober Prompt 5 - Double Penetration in Two Holes
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421
Kudos: 65





	Different Size, Same Spitfire

Last week’s battle hadn't been the worst that the Avengers had ever faced but it hadn’t been the smoothest either. Some new wanna be wizard had tried laying some type of ritualistic summoning circle in upstate New York; Tony wasn’t completely sure as to what his long term plan with that was. Tony was just appreciative that this villain of the week at least had the good graces to start his evil plot in the middle of the woods far from any civilization. That really cut down on the property damage and injuries were kept to a minimum. In fact, the biggest injury that had been sustained was to Steve and he wasn’t even truly hurt.

In the process of the battle the circle that the striving sorcerer laid out got messed up, changing the intended spell. Steve got caught in the backlash of the altered spell and was currently facing the consequences. Whatever the original spell was supposed to do, the actual result ended up with Steve being reverted to his pre-serum body. Steve had taken great offense to this and still tried throwing his shield at the enemy to knock him out. Without his normal strength the shield only made it a few feet which only seemed to piss Steve off even more.

As soon as the malevolent mage was captured Steve had turned to the Sorcerer Supreme to fix what had been done to him. Dr. Strange had said that there wasn’t much he could do and that the spell would wear off in about a week and that Steve would just have to be patient. Patience was not Steve’s strong suit but he didn’t have much choice in this case.

Since the change of his body back to one that he had hated so much, Steve had been more despondent than usual. This had led both Tony and Bucky to trying to find ways to cheer up their boyfriend. It had been a bit of trial and error at first but eventually they all settled into one activity that Steve's smaller body was just as adept and responsive to as his larger body was.

Sex. Lots and lots of sex over the past week had been one of the few things that had kept Steve from going crazy while he waited to go back to normal. Bucky and especially Tony had taken great pleasure in exploring everything that could be done with Steve right now. Tony especially had been excited to play with Steve's smaller body. Bucky had known Steve before the serum and remembered fooling around with him before the war. Tony had never known a Steve that couldn't bench press a bus. Now he was bigger than the soldier and Tony was enjoying the hell out of it.

Right now Tony was taking advantage of the change in the difference of their sizes to manhandle Steve down onto their shared bed. Bucky was right behind working to strip them all out of their clothes.

“Fuck. Give a guy a second won’t you,” Steve groused even as he lifted his hips to help Bucky get his pants off. “No need to rush. I’m not going anywhere.”

Tony attached his mouth to the side of Steve’s neck and worked on sucking a new bruise into the skin to add to the collection he’d already left. “You might not be going anywhere but my chances of having you like this certainly are,” Tony explained. “Strange said this spell would wear off in about a week and that time is just about up. I want to make the most of every minute I have left of being able to put you wherever I want you.”

Steve growled playfully and scratched back at Tony’s scalp as the genius worked on leaving a roadmap of bruises along his neck. “Careful what you wish for. What goes around comes around,” Steve warned.

Bucky snorted as he tossed the last of the clothing across the room leaving all three of them bare. “Given how often we’ve ‘come’ around Tony doing exactly to him what we’re doing to you I don’t think you have much room to complain. Don’t tell me you can give it but not take it Stevie.”

“Oh I can take it all right,” Steve growled before slamming his lips against Bucky’s in a ferocious but quick kiss. “I can take anything the two of you can dish out.”

“Big words for such a little man,” Tony teased. “Let’s see just how much you really can take.”

With that Tony took hold of Steve by the hips and flipped him over onto his stomach. Steve let out an oomph when he landed before reaching back to try and swat at Tony for the manhandling. Tony just laughed and worked his way in between Steve’s legs, taking hold of his ass cheeks and spreading them apart to show off the tight hole between them

“Look at that Buckaroo,” Tony said, pulling Steve’s ass open wider. “Doesn’t it look so pink and pretty?”

“Never saw a prettier sight,” Bucky agreed with a smile and a nod. “You know what would make it even prettier?”

Tony gave a shark-like smile in return. “It’s gonna look even prettier after I ruin it with my cock.”

Steve couldn’t help but groan at the cheesiness of his boyfriends but still pushed his ass up into Tony’s hands. As much as Tony was enjoying throwing Steve around wherever he wanted, Steve was enjoying it just as much. The two of them had always had fun play fighting for dominance over the other and the change in Steve's size had added a new and fun flavor to their play.

On the flip side of things was Bucky. Unlike his boyfriends he wasn’t too concerned about whether he was the top or the bottom or how much control he had over the play. Bucky’s biggest concern was that everyone was having a good time. As long as that was happening then he was good to go with just about anything.

With that in mind Bucky pulled away from Steve long enough to grab the well used tube of lube and tossed it to Tony. If the genius planned on ruining Steve’s ass, which Bucky was in full favor of, then he was going to want plenty of lube. That was just always Tony’s preference when fucking, to have everything nice and wet and sloppy and Bucky was more than happy to make that happen.

Tony eagerly took the lube in hand and squirted a generous amount directly onto Steve’s hole. The sudden pouring of the cool liquid right onto such a sensitive part had Steve yelping and jumping in place.

“So noisy today,” joked Tony as he ran his fingers through the lube to press at and tease the muscle beneath to help it relax and loosen up. “We should really do something about that Bucky don’t you think?”

“I really think we should,” Bucky agreed, running a thumb over Steve’s bottom lip. His eyes were dark with want and lust and were a perfect match to Steve’s own looking up at him. “What about you Stevie? You need some help keeping those needy little sounds of yours under control?”

Steve glared up at the teasing from his boyfriends but at the same time couldn’t help the spark of arousal that went through him at their plan to have him from both ends at the same time. As much as he wanted to snark and keep up the pretense of continuing to be stubborn, he wanted this as much as they did and he wasn’t going to risk having to wait for it for one more minute. Patience really had never been his strong suit.

Opening his mouth wide, Steve tipped his chin up to reach for Bucky’s cock which was standing tall and proud in front of him. The thick vein underneath was begging to be licked and precum was already beading up at the head threatening to spill over. Needing no more invitation than that Bucky nudged himself forward and carefully fed his cock into Steve’s mouth. He was careful as to how deep he went. Steve after the serum could deepthroat him without a second thought. Steve from before the serum had a very reactive gag reflex and they had no idea if his old ailments would be back along with the size of his body and Bucky wasn’t interested in setting off an asthma attack and ruining everyone’s fun.

While Bucky was busy making a home for his cock in Steve’s mouth, Tony had worked himself up to two fingers in Steve’s tight little hole. If Tony had enjoyed the feeling of Steve’s ass before, it was nothing compared to the vice like grip of his body now that it was smaller. That meant Tony had to take a bit longer with the prep but stretching out the foreplay to make sure that his partner was having the best of times had never been a problem for the former playboy. His reputation hadn’t been all talk. No one had ever left his bed unsatisfied and Tony certainly wasn’t about to break that streak with his boyfriends.

Scissoring his fingers Tony slid a third one inside and gave Steve a minute to adjust to the newest intrusion. While he waited Tony watched as Steve worked himself up onto his elbows to give himself a bit more leverage to take control of the blowjob with. It didn’t matter how big or small the man was, he wasn’t about to go without having his say in things and from the expression on Bucky’s face, he certainly didn’t mind Stevie’s say at the moment.

Once the muscles of Steve’s ass had relaxed around his fingers, Tony went back to working him open so that he would be ready to take the genius’s cock. While he stretched his boyfriend open, Tony was no slouch and made sure to pay attention to Steve’s prostate, getting him all nice and hard and moaning around Bucky’s cock in his mouth. Tony smiled to himself as he watched the chain reaction that he had set in motion.

As soon as he deemed Steve to be ready, Tony withdrew his fingers and gave his own cock a nice coating of lube just to make everything that extra bit wet and sloppy. Taking himself in hand Tony tapped the head of his cock against Steve’s hole a few times watching it try and suck him inside.

“Ready for me Steve? Ready to get pounded into the mattress from both ends?” Tony asked as he continued to tease his boyfriend.

Steve was having none of it and pushed his ass up higher trying to get Tony inside of him right then. He had been promised to be ruined and he was tired of waiting on that promise to be kept. Laughing at the wanton display, Tony decided to have mercy on his partner since it wasn’t like Steve could actually answer his question with how full his mouth currently was.

Pushing inside was like heaven to Tony with how wet and warm and slick it all was. Steve’s inner walls clenched and relaxed around him, trying to pull him in deeper which he did not fight in the least. Once he was balls deep inside his lover Tony took hold of Steve by the hips and held the temporarily smaller man still. Between the slick clench of his ass and the sounds Steve was making sucking down as much of Bucky as he could manage Tony was a bit embarrassed to admit how much of a hair trigger he was on.

The way Steve squirmed under his hands wanting more than just to be filled with Tony’s cock didn’t help but eventually the genius was able to get a hold of himself. No longer right on the verge of finishing, Tony started up a slow rocking pace to take a moment and just enjoy being with the two other men that so completely consumed him. It didn’t take very long for Tony to work himself back up however and really start to go to town on Steve’s ass. After nearly a full week of enjoying it Tony knew just what Steve in this body could take and he had no problem pushing right to that limit, confident in the knowledge that Steve would not want anything less from him.

After so much stimulation from both ends, Steve himself was close to finishing and all it took for him was bracing himself on one elbow and reaching between his own legs. Four strokes of his cock and he was done, shooting off onto the bed beneath him. The added pressure around Tony’s cock had the genius following immediately after, unable to hold himself back after having been so close before. Bucky was the only one to keep his cool or he knew Steve would have gone and choked himself trying to make sure that Bucky finished with the two of them.

Pulling himself out of Steve’s mouth, Bucky stripped his own cock until he was coming over Steve’s face. When they were all done Steve was a sloppy mess at both ends but far too blissed out to make any complaints at the moment. Those would come in the morning when his ass was too sore to go out for a run with Sam.

Being the only one out of the three to retain any sense of coordination Bucky got up off the bed to grab a towel to clean them all off with. Steve would really have complaints in the morning if he woke up covered in dried cum. Not that Bucky would be able to blame him but he wasn’t interested in listening to that much spitfire that early in the morning. When the clean up was finished Bucky joined the others back in bed to call it a night.

“As soon as this damn spell wears off me,” Steve said between gasps for breath as he took the longest to calm back down again though he wouldn’t change anything they had done, “I am so going to get you back for every bit of this.”

Tony felt his stomach flip in anticipation and he cast a glance to Bucky to see if he would get any help from that corner. The contented smile on his other boyfriend’s face said that he was on his own because Bucky was willing to go along with just about anything that would get him laid.

Flopping back onto the bed Tony curled around Steve enjoying one of his last chances to be the big spoon. “Totally worth it.”


End file.
